WinchesterWolf
by xSNxFanx
Summary: Story starts right after the pilot, but instead of going to the wendigo, the boys go to a town called Willow Woods, where almost anything supernatural lives... and it might take the life of a Winchester...
1. Chapter 1

Starts after the pilot! I don't own any of the characters well 3 of them Ryile, Emily and Haylie(werewolf chicka) Eveything else belongs to the wb!

1_-Dream- Sam found himself in his old dorm room the sound of running water coming from side bathroom. He smiled before he fell against the small queen size bed and closing his eyes. The last couple days weren't that bad. Minus the psycho ghost who almost killed him. He got it hang out with Dean. Which was something they hadn't done since that were kids. Feeling what felt like water hit his head he opened his eyes only to see a lifeless Jessica pressed up against the wall and from where he was it looked like her stomach had been ripped open. To busy freaking out and screaming he didn't even notice the fire around him or Dean coming and pulling him out. -Dream end-_

" No! " he screamed as he woke up finding that he was in the passager side of Dean's car. Sam rubbed at his eyes before looking straight in front of him. Watching the impala's light scan the road in front it.

Dean turned the corner, pausing to look over at Sam. "You okay?" He asked with slight, brotherly concern in his tone. He needed Sam to be there mentally in this. Sam knew as well as Dean did that if your head's not in the game you might as well not play. Nightmares that woke you like that one didn't just come out of the blue and go away once. They were rooted down deep and they stayed with you. Something like that could definitely haunt a person, especially someone like Sam. "What happened?"

Sam turned his head looking over at his elder sibling for sec before nodding. " Nothing, I'm fine.." he lied well looking back out the window where he stared blankly at the ever so moving road. Even though Sam hated lying to Dean he had to. He knew that Dean was worried about him ever since they had left Stanford. Nightmares had planted them selves in the younger Winchesters head from what Sam could tell. They weren't planning on leaving for a little while. And Sam had to get use to them fast if he was going to help get the thing that killed both Jessica and his mom.

Dean looked from his younger brother back out to the miles of pavement stretched in front of them. "That's bullshit and you know it." He glanced back to Sam for a second, "Tell me what's going on with you." Something inside him already knew, though. It was about Jess. The girl he'd loved and who'd died because of some ... thing that they had to kill. Sam was feeling like Dad did all those years ago. Dean kind of half hoped for the same reaction as well. Become a hunter. Kill evil.

Sam turned his head looking over at Dean for sec " Its nothing, just drop it alright..". Sam leaned forward taking a hold of the map off the dashboard. " So the message in Dad's journal is leading us to Willow Woods. From what I can read up on my laptop there's been a few different sittings at the town. Few attacks also. Last month group a kids went into the forest. Only 4 came out. One of said they heard some wolves but never saw anything. And there's plenty more of that. Dean this place is like Supernatural city " Sam said training and looking at him. " Why is Dad sending us to middle of nowhere with more things that just can't be taking care of in one job " Sam said before looking back at the map.

Dean decided to let Sam's nightmare bit slide, but just for now. He shrugged, "Maybe he needs us to do what he can't right now." Dean was still holding on to that something that said Dad was all good and well but he was slowly losing his grip on that. "He's probably off on a really important case but he knew this couldn't wait." He shrugged again, more out of frustration for his lack of answers. "I don't know, Sam. Right or left?" He asked as he pulled up to the stop sign at the end of the road.

"Dean for all that we know. Dad could be dead. He would of called you or something right?" Sam sighed before looking left and right. " Right " Sam said looking to the right of Dean's car " I saw a sign not that far back about a hotel. Maybe we should check in and get some sleep " he said looking over at Dean.

Dean's knuckles whitened as he gripped the steering wheel. "Don't ever say that again, Sam." So help him... whoever. Not God, that was for sure. He saw the sign for the motel ahead and decided to ignore it, he could take another fifty miles or so. Driving was what he did after all. He relaxed his grip on the wheel, letting the tension settle down. "We'll stop in a bit."

Amy walked though the darkened forest blood covering her small and slender form. Hearing what sounded like foot steps before her made her quicken her pace as got to the end of the forest and ended up on road. Meeting a set of headlights and a car racing towards her. She finally got the reason for a deer in headlights. She couldn't move...

Sam rolled his eyes before looking up from the map his eyes catching a girl crossing the road and stopping in the middle of it " DEAN WATCH OUT! " he screamed before bracing himself for the breaks. Which he hopped Dean would hit. The last thing they needed was car accident.

Dean slammed on the breaks. Hard. He swerved the car to the left, the corner stopping just short of the person in the road. "What the..." Dean through the car into park and opened his door, climbing out halfway, keeping his door between himself and the girl. "You okay?"

Feeling the car pull to a hard stop made same reach forward and grab aloud of the dashboard tightly. Sam looked up seeing the Dean had stopped the car just in the time. Even though it fish tailed the back head just inches from the girls legs. Sam climbed out along side Dean and over to the girl. Before he could say anything Dean took the words out of his mouth.

Amy blinked looking at the two men that had climbed out of the car and over to her. "...my...friends...I...go-t away...he...lp.." she stuttered slightly before her eyes closed and she passed out and falling to the ground. But she didn't due to feeling some take hold of her falling form.

Dean immediately rushed over and caught the girl as her eyes closed and gravity pulled her downward onto the pavement. He lifted her up in his arms, looking down at her. She was breathing pretty evenly. "Open the door, Sam." He said, walking towards the door of the backseat.

Sam watched as the younger girl closed her eyes and fell well right into Dean's arms. Hearing Dean tell him to open the back door Sam nodded. Before he turned and opened the side door of the Impala. Watching Dean set the girl down in the back. " Maybe we should check out where she came from? she said she had friends? what if there in just as bad shape as she is " Sam said before looking back at the petite blonde.

Dean thought about what Sam said, his expression stern. He nodded, "Okay, you stay here with her incase she either wakes up or gets worse. If she does, call 911 and then me. I'll head in the way she came out." Dean closed the passenger door and walked around to the trunk, popping it open and picking an array of supernatural weapons.

Sam looked at the girl one last time before walking where Dean was. " What ever attacked that girl might still be in there. And what ever it is it sure can do some damage. I should come with you. I mean the girl is gonna be out for a little while from what I can tell " Sam said looking though the back window of the impala from where he stood.

"Well what if she dies or something?" Okay, Dean was really worried about his car getting mauled by...whatever. He ran a hand through his hair. "Whatever, get some gear." It wouldn't hurt to have Sam watching his back out there. Not that he was afraid of the dark or anything.

" Dean if she would of died she would be dead already. Don't forget to count your driving skills. You nearly killed her yourself let alone what's ever in there " Sam said before grabbing a double barrel shotgun from the truck and closing the hood of Dean's car. " Better now then never.." Sam said to himself before he entered the dark woods along side Dean.

Dean started to lead the way into the woods after giving Sam a look. "My driving skills are just fine. Not my fault she walked out in front of my car." He took the machete out from his side and hacked through a patch of thorns, all the while keeping his ears alert for anything that sounded out of the ordinary for a forest like this.

Sam followed silently behide Dean the shotgun he got gotten from Dean's car resting tightly in his hands. " Maybe we should spilt up? cover more ground?" Sam said while looking at Dean from behide. Before Dean had the chance to talk back Sam heard what sounded like a long howl come from either sides of them. " Okay that is definitely not a wolf.." Sam said looking around a little.

Rylie jumped through some brush, she was running, probably going to end up tripping and breaking her ankle over some tree root. The howling wasn't far from her, and she was going to find the damned thing if it killed her. Stopping suddenly she approached two guys from behind, dropping the shotgun down to her side that she had been pointing at the shorter one's head. Rolling her eyes once more, she raised her hand to adjust the bag that was on her back and then propped the gun against her shoulder, the barrel pointing upwards. "Look. I am going to tell you two the same thing that I told the other girl, get out of here, as fast as you can before that thing gets you too. I can deal with it. GO!" Rylie glared at the back of their heads, pushing her way through the two of them and spinning around to look at the both of them again. "Earth to idiot twins. Will you two get the hell out of here? I don't have time to be watching your backs too."

Before Dean could reply with a definite "no" to Sam some girl blew through them. He put his hands up, parallel with the ground as she leveled a shotgun at his head. Once she lowered it Dean looked to Sam and then back at the girl. Skeptical didn't even begin to cover it. "Yeah, I don't think so. Whatever this is, we've hunted worse so it's not our backs you have to be worried about." The machete in his hand relaxed as he stood, a bit tense, listening for another sound that would tell them where the creature was.

Sam watched as girl appeared from where the howling was coming from. Sam looked over at Dean for sec before looking back at the girl " I think we know what were doing, if anything you need to get out of here before what ever--" Sam was cut off due to the sound of another howl coming from behide him.

Rylie rolled her eyes again, guys right? Pulling her gun back up as she spun towards the right, then the left, then back towards the two. "Right, I am supposed to leave and let your pretty little faces get mauled by a werewolf." Laughing loudly, and extremely fake Rylie kept her gun pointed between the two, nodding towards Sam's gun. "That isn't going to do much, just piss it off royally, you know. Thinking you know what you are doing and actually knowing what you are doing, are two extremely different things, the difference is big enough to get you killed. Now you two think you know what you are doing all you want, I on the other hand, know what I am doing." Rylie shut her mouth momentarily and stared into the darkness behind Sam and Dean. Raising her head to look back at Sam. "I'd move, and quickly if I were you." Pulling the trigger on her gun, almost immediately after the words left her mouth, hoping the kid had at least a speedy reaction time.

Tell me if I should cont or not . ! i would like what you guys think of it!


	2. Chapter 2

-1Dean was about to reply that the gun they had had shells with salt, silver and regular ammunition. She was taking them for two ammatures. Dean was pretty much insulted. But hey, she did call him pretty and she wasn't too bad looking herself. All those thoughts shot out of his mind at the girl, whatever her name was, raised her gun and shot at Sam with only a cryptic warning.

Hearing the girl say move Sam didn't have much time to react leaving him with now a bleeding arm. Luckily the bullet had grazed his arm but made him stumble back a little. But thinking he could end up just couple centimeters from where he was standing he was wrong. He ended up tripping over something or -someone- making fall to the forest ground cradling his know bleeding upper arm.

_Flashback-The last thing Raevyn remembered was sitting around the campfire with a few of her friends when they heard a loud rustling in the bush behind her. They all looked around and jumped up when they saw what was making the noise. It was a werewolf. Her friends scattered everywhere, but Raevyn picked up a rather large tree branch that was sticking out of the fire and swung it with all her might at the werewolfs head. She heard a sickening crack and it ran off into the bush. She looked around and saw that one of her friends was missing, the others were on the forest floor, either breathing rapidly or not breathing at all. She took one frightened look around and dashed off in the opposite direction as the wolf. When she was out of breath, she stopped and clutched at her sides. Then she heard the footsteps. She turned around only in time to see the werewolf charging towards her. She jumped up in the air to try and avoid it but it was smarter than that. At the last moment it hunched up its back caught her legs in time to send her flying to the side. As her body collided with the ground, her head collided with a rock, knocking her unconcious_. Raevyn groaned as she heard voices above her and nealy got knocked out once again as she felt someone trip over her. She actually did yell out it pain. She tried to open her eyes, but everything started to spin. " What the--". She groaned again and tried to sit up, only to fail miserably. She tried her eyes again and they finally gave in and opened to reveal that she was in a forest of some sort, with what seemed to be at least four other people.

Ryllie groaned and rolled her eyes, not bothering to look down at the youngest Winchester. Spinning around to look behind her instead, going quiet her eyes widened as she looked around. Turning back around, seemingly satisfied for the moment, Rylie looked down at Sam. "Dammit boy, I can't say I didn't warn you, but looks like you found something to break your fall anyway." Rylie stopped as she heard the howl. "Great. come on you two- well, you three now, we have to move." She looked down at the ground, where Sam was sitting ontop of some girl. "Hello. Boy, get up, you are practically crushing her and she doesn't look like she needs that anymore, and I know I definetly don't need this." Turning her head to look back at Dean as she stepped foreward extending a hand to Sam. "You two hunt in packs much? Because I don't tend to work all that well with others." She leaned over to look at his arm. "He should be fine, but he won't be if we don't get the hell out of here, the wound isn't that deep, but the smell of fresh blood will be what gets him killed. Looks like one of you is going to have to carry sleeping beauty there, but seriously guys, we have to move." Just as she finished her statement, she jumped at the sound of another howl.

Dean was starting to hate this girl's attitude. But whatever, this was her turf after all. He scooped up the girl on the ground while checking out Sam's arm. Yeah, he would be fine, it wasn't that bad. For the record, she hadnt given much warning at all. "Okay, Castro, where to?" This girl might be fine but Dean didn't like anyone he didn't trust, let alone didn't know, in charge of what he was doing. Especially when it came to a supernatural case like this one was turning out to be.

Raevyn groaned again as she heard voices around her. Her body tensed up as she felt someone lifting her up. She re-opened her eyes and looked around. She shook her head and tried pushing the person away." I--I'm fine. I dont need your help." she muttered but as soon as the mans arms released her she nearly fell to the ground. " Damn it!" she muttered under her breath. She leaned against a tree for support and looked around at the others. " Who are you?" she asked, rubbing her neck. She brought her hand up to the right side of her head and wasn't that suprised to find it bleeding." Great." she muttered. She stood up straight and stretched her back, hearing it crack several times.

Sam winched as he stood up with the help of the girl " God, Try warning some on a little faster before letting off a shot ". He said looking down at his arm before wrapping his other hand around it in effort to stop the bleeding. " We should spilt up, It would get confused it can't chase all of us at once. Plus it already can smell me. So even if we run its gonna be on ares asses and fast " he looked over at Dean for sec. " I guess one way or another i'm bait for it to come out. Thanks to Miss. Trigger Happy.." he said looking back at the girl that had shot him.

Rylie glared at Sam. "You're very welcome. Mr. Bullet Magnet, keep up the talk, and I can shoot you again, you know." Sighing again she looked around. "Little boy might be right, about splitting up, but she is kind of bleeding too, so..." Rylie trailed off as she looked at the girl's hand. "I'm Rylie, but that isn't that important right now. Did you see the thing that attacked you?" Rylie didn't wait for an answer before narrowing in on Dean, eyeing him for a moment before raising a brow slightly. "Look. You don't look too happy at the moment, but you are going to have to get over it and just deal with it. I've hunted, so many of these things I've lost count. Have you ever been after a werewolf before? Know anything about them?" She asked, actually being sincere for a moment, their time to act was running out and Rylie was beginning to lose her cool, she wasn't used to having three other people being around her when she hunted, too much responsibility and she wasn't sure she could handle it. She may not know these three, but she wouldn't forgive herself if she let something happen to them either.

Dean let the girl down but nearly grabbed her again as she stumbled. Sam and that whoever girl could argue for all he cared. He kept an eye on the girl as she leaned against a tree but turned his attention back to this chick who thought she knew everything. Dean crossed his leather clad arms across his chest. "Three times. Forest Wake, Letham, and Hansen. Each time I made it out alive." He was going to leave out the small part about his Dad helping him more than a lot. "We hunt this kind of thing and it looks like you could use our help." He added, nodding in the direction of the girl who wasn't looking too good about now. There was no way a girl her size could fend off a werewolf attack and get the other one to safety.

Sam thought for quick sec before looking back at Dean and the other girl " Dean you take her back to the car alright. And me and Rylie will distracked the werewolf " he said with a nod before looking back at Rylie. " And you better get use to team work. Cause its about to save all our asses " he said before hearing a large howl again closer then before. " Alright, Dean head back now okay and don't worry i'll be alright " Sam said already knowing Dean not totally likeing the idea of spilting up.

Rylie opened her mouth, to fire a smart comment back when Sam spoke, but instead looked at Dean. "Hansen? The one two years ago?" She raised a brow slightly. "No, see, now that couldn't have been you...because I know the guy who did that one...unless..." Rylie's face lit up somewhat and a huge smile spread across her face. "Well then! Nevermind. We had better get going, I think pretty boy number two is right, we should split up, you take her to safety, or just get her the hell out of here." Rylie spun around when she heard the howl, looking into the woods again for a few moments before looking back at Sam. "Well then, I guess that means you are stuck with me, try not to get us killed, okay?" Rylie smiled again and started into the woods, only to turn back and look at Dean. "Don't worry, I'll try to get him back to you in one piece, but you might have to settle for two." She said with a smart smirk and a wink before turning back around and stepping into the woods. "You coming or what baby boy? I don't have time to babysit!" 

" Dean, just be ready alright cause were gonna come out of here running " he said before he followed up behide Rylie knowing the wolf was only getting close to the wolf howls and breaking of sticks. " So do you know if its male or female?" he said as he walked. " I mean it just depends on it feeding pace and speed. Males move faster then females. I'm guessing it female. Cause if it were to be male we would be dead already " he said looking at her.

Rylie turned and looked at Sam, nodding with approval. "Wow, looks like baby boy knows his stuff, you know, I may have underestimated you, if that is possible of course." Stepping over a few tree roots as they continued to walk she nodded again. "There is no way it isn't female, if you saw the people at that campsite..." Rylie shuddered slightly but sighed. "Oh well, probably just looking for her mate, might as well send her to hell so she can find him, right?" Suddenly she stopped and spun around, walking backwards as she looked behind the two of them. "Hey, baby boy, you don't scare easily do you...?" Trailing off as her question was interrupted by another howl, this one seemed to be coming from directly behind her which would mean the werewolf was standing somewhere, if not directly infront of Sam.

Hearing a wolf howl infront of him made him look into the darken forest. Not seeing anything at first so he tilted his head and ended up seeing a pair of glowing yellow eyes. His eyes went wide before watching the wolf run at him and pounce. Sending him to the ground trying to get it off of him. " Ahh!" he screamed fighting against the wolf. But due to the damn thing being stronger then him it wasn't much of a fight. The next thing he knew he watched the wolf lean down and bite down on his right shoulder. Making him scream in pain

Before Dean could protest that splitting up, especially in these pairs was not only stupid but suicidal, Sam and what ever that girl's name was was gone. Off into the woods and God knows where. He put on arm around teh girl's waist and started leading her back to his car. When the hell did he get put on bitch duty like this? Sam was injured and in no way ready to take on a werewolf. They were about halfway to the car when Dean heard a yell. It was Sam. There was no doubt in his mind. He quickened his pace trying to get the girl he had safe before running back there. He still had his sidearm and a few silver bullets with him after all. Hopefully that chick was as good as her attitude claimed, otherwise Dean might not make it to Sam in time.

Feeling large teeth seep there way though his skin felt like hundred knives stabbing him all at once. And don't count the werewolf shaking its head a little making the bite more of tar in his skin. Sam let out yet another painful scream before feeling the werewolf climb off of him. It nose and face pretty covered in Sam's blood. It howled as loud as it could one last time before it jumped back into the darkness. Leaving a unconiousness and bleeding Sam on the ground.

Rylie stopped, staring at the two in shock, finally snapping out of it she fired a few shots at the werewolf's retreating form, hearing a satisfying yelp, she knew atleast one of her bullets hit the thing, but now it was hurt, and it would be alot easier to track. Tossing her gun to the ground and pulling her bag off of her shoulder and dropping it to the ground as she slid across the dirt on her knees to Sam's side. "Oh god, baby boy! Wake up." She yelled out, running her hand over his neck only coming up with a hand covered in blood, she winced slightly and groaned. Here goes nothing like giving up one of the many secrets she had with these two right now. "DEAN! It's SAM!" God there were going to be so many more questions to answer after this, but right now, the fact that Sam got bitten, was not a good sign, especially since it meant the wolf definetly wasn't done with him. Rylie pulled her lower lip into her mouth as she pressed her hand against the wound in his shoulder, pressing down as hard as she can she winced again. "Sorry if it hurts, baby boy, but hang on, big bro is coming."

Dean put the other girl in shotgun and left. He ran as fast as he could into the woods, running until his veins pumped battery acid. Following the voice he came up to the spot where Sam was, on the ground. She knew Dean's name, yeah but Sam's? Whatever, not important right now. "What happened?" Dean demanded, immediately assessing Sam's wounds and looking him over.

Rylie kept her hand pressed into Sam's bleeding shoulder as Dean came running up. "What does it look like happened? Your brother got attacked by the wolf." Rylie pulled her lip back into her mouth again as she looked back down at the unconcious Sam. Her hands, his shirt, his neck, the ground even was covered in his blood. "I'd suggest getting him out of here, but I don't think he can be moved, especially since he is going to change now, and I don't think we can take him to a vet, he definetly won't play nice." Rylie looked back up at Dean. "Well hero, it's your time to shine, you got one injured girl, which I don't even want to know what you did with her, and a brother who is either going to die from the bite, or turn into a damned wolf himself. Well? What are we going to do?"

Who knew darkness could be so fun. Well for some it can and can't. But Sam it was one the thing he liked at the moment. Other then the fiery pain that had went though him as he land on the forest ground. He could hear two sets of voices one he couldn't put a face to the other was Dean's. His shoulder felt it was fire due to all the pain coming from it. Don't even count the blood that was following after it. Sam's face looked like it was losing color on the count of the blood-loss.

Dean looked up at the girl, ready to clock her in the face if she didn't stop joking about Sam's fate. "You were supposed to watch his back! What happened to that, huh?" He knelt by Sam, putting an arm under his brother's shoulders, lifting him up. "Sam, we're gonna get you back to the car. Everything'll be okay." Dean turned his face up to the girl. "Get his feet, I have an something in the car that'll slow the process." Sure, Sam'd be out for a while but he wouldn't die and he wouldn't be a werewolf. Dean put his other arm under Sam's waist so that whatever her name was just had to carry the weight of his legs.

Rylie jumped to her feet, glaring at Dean. "I _I_ was watching his back, but apparently he needs someone to watch his front too. And if you don't trust me, then why did you leave your baby brother to go off with me!" Shrugging her shoulders as she looked at him pointedly. "You don't have to say it, it's all over your face. You don't trust me, well, atleast we have that in common, I don't trust you either." Shaking her head she grabbed her bag and slung it back over her shoulder, forgetting about the gun as she went to Sam's feet. Sighing again with a roll of her eyes she slid her arms around his legs and pulled upwards, damn it was a good thing she was strong. Struggling a bit with his weight she looked pointedly at Dean. "Can we go please? Before his mate comes back to claim him? And you?" Her brow raised slightly as she readjusted her hold on Sam's legs quickly, looking around them worriedly. "Go!" 

Dean started moving through the woods, trying to keep a hold of Sam. "For the record, you walked off with him before I got a word in edgewise. Why would you even think of taking a Sam, who's bleeding, in after a werewolf? You're right, I don't trust you because you keep getting my brother hurt." Not only his brother, but the only family he was shaping out to have. And he'd give anything to save him. 

Dun dun dun! Will Sammy change? or will Dean be able to stop him!

Catch the next chapter to find out!


	3. Chapter 3

-1"Well what was I supposed to do? Let the one who was hurt, and the one the wolf was after go off with a girl who can't even walk? Yeah, putting the two cripples together, that would have been a genius plan." Rylie sighed again, shifting once more, Sam was slipping, but she managed to regain her grip on him. "Not my fault he's slo---wait a minute, you do realize you are yelling at a girl for not being able to protect your brother? You really aren't one to talk, cause I haven't seen you do anything as of yet to protect him." Rylie saw the road and their car, her mouth dropping open as she started at the vehicle, suddenly forgetting about the little thing that was Sam. "Damn, that is a sweet car..." Trailing off she shook out of her trance. "Sorry."

"Hey, I'm not the one claiming to be the expert on these things, Ms. I've-killed-more-of-these-than-I-can-count." Sam was old enough to start watching his own back. "And besides, if he was good enough to fight with you then he was good enough to escort one person away from the werewolf." He looked at his car. Yeah, it was sweet but he wasn't about to take an ego-trip on it while his brother was in trouble.

Rylie eyed him for a few moments as they stepped out onto the road. "I am done fighting with you for now. Where is the antidote?" She asked as she carefully set his legs down on the pavement beside the car. And pulled open the driver's door, obviously intending to get it. Stopping with one hand hanging over the door she looked at Dean expectantly. "Earth to Dean, look, I know he is your brother, but we can't save him unless you snap out of it. Now tell me, where is the antidote?" She had just finished her sentance when another howl errupted from the woods. Shifing from one foot too the next she looked worriedly down at Sam who was still unconcious. "You do know where it is, right?"

Damn did she talk fast. "Of course I have it. Now clear out so we can sit Sam there. It's in the trunk. But we gotta-" Dean's sentence hung stale in the air as he caught sight of the back seat. The girl... where? "-there was a girl there. She came on to the road..." Dean frantically looked around while still trying to hold Sam up, "where'd she...?"

The howls around the car had gotten louder. To Sam there more like that thing calling him to go to it. He came to slightly just to let out a groan and open his eyes little. His normal hazel green ones switching to feral like yellow before going back to there natural color. His grip that he had Dean became tighter as another wave of pain went over his body. Not because of the bite he had suffered. More like the wolf virus working its way into him faster then he thought. Fighting it off just caused more pain for himself then good.

Rylie moved immediatly staring at Sam with wide eyes as she took another step towards the back of the car. Raising a brow slightly and looking at Dean confused. "There is no girl there..." Rylie stared at him like he was a space case for a few moments before looking back at Sam. "Oh god. Keys?" Rolling her eyes and not waiting for him, not that he had the chance, she fished into his pocket and pulled out the keys, hurrying around to the back of the car and popping open the trunk. "Which one is it!" She was growing nervous at the insitancy of the howls, who wouldn't?

" There isn't one.." a girl said stepping out of the forest her clothes torn and cut up. " The boy has 24 hours before he either dies from changing or well you know the rest.." the perky redhead said before looking at Dean. " Pity i was going for you. But i guess hmm your brother should do for now. If he doesn't change...i could always go for the older types " she said with smirk on her face. " And don't worry about Sam well you should..cause as long as he fights the worse it is going to get for him. And when he either dies or changes..i'll be there " she said with a wink letting her eyes glow yellow for a sec. " Catch you later mortals. Oh and don't worry about the girl you left in the car...she is being well taken care of " she said with small laugh before walking back into the darkness.

Dean watched the girl walk off, there wasn't much he could do now what with Sam the way he was. His twitch of pain had just caused Dean to hold tighter, as if that would help somehow. "It's the one in the case on the side of the trunk. It's blue and labelled. It won't cure him but it'll buy us some time for sure." Dad had made it after Hansen, a little something laced wtih silver, something to keep the wolf growing inside Sam to slow the process a bit. They had to kill that girl. Wait, how'd she get into his trunk? "Who are you?" Dean demanded as he watched the chick start to look around his trunk.

Rylie glared daggers at the girl as she walked, her knuckles turning white from gripping the edge of the trunk. Mumbling under her breath. "Yeah, we'll see if you make it 24 hours." Shaking her head slightly she looked back in the trunk, pawing through the many hunting items. "God, could you have more stuff?" Looking up as she finally found the case he was talking about, pulling it out of the trunk she returned to Dean's side, looking down at Sam. "Well, pretty sure I am helping save your brother's ass right now. In other words, I'm Rylie, that is really all you need to know. Now who is giving this to him, cause I really don't want to have to hit him."

Hit him? What? Dean slowly let Sammy to the ground, propping him up against the side of the car. He took the meds from Rylie. "I'll do it, then." He filled the needle and made sure to get any air bubbles out. Then he stuck it in Sam's bicep, slowly delivering every last drop of it into his system. Any extra time was more than welcome, and hopefully they'd find dad soon because Dean couldn't remember all of the recipe, should they need more.

He let out a loud groan feeling the needle pierce his skin. His hand quickly reached forward grabbing ahold of Dean's hand. His reflexes now some what faster. Soon his hand relased and dropped to the ground darkness entering the young Winchesters head. Making his head slightly rolling off to the side as he passed out.

Rylie stood, watching the two, her eyes raising in suprise as Sam passed out again. "Wow, I think I like him better this way, unconcious." Shaking her head she got back to her feet and pulled out a cellphone. "I have to make a call." Rolling her eyes as she dialed her phone, stepping away from Dean and the unconcious Sam for some privacy. "Hey. It's me. No, well, I found them. Yeah, of course. Um. Well, he's not doing so well, no, werewolf bite, we got it. No we'll be fine. Yeah, he's fine too, he's got it under control. Alright. Okay." She hung up the phone quickly and slid it back into her pocket. "Alright, Action Jackson, what do we do now?" Asking as she stepped back towards Sam and Dean, eyeing Dean slightly.

Dean eyed Rylie skeptically. "We've got to get these two somewhere safe and somewhere we can keep tabs on Sam. Then I'm going back out here and I'm going to kill that werewolf." Dean said as he moved around to the passenger door and opened it. He went back over to Sam, putting his arms under his brother's lifting him up and dragging him into the back seat

Rylie held her hand out, dangling the keys from her finger. "You got a death wish or something? I am coming back out here with you." Rylie looked around them, the keys still in her hand as she pulled open the driver's side door. "Look. Nothing really is going to keep your brother from hooking back up with the Wicked Wolf of Woodsberry, she's got him now, and the only way we can break that is to kill her, which you seem to already know..." She trailed off apparently losing her train of thought before shaking her head. "Now, we can't both watch Sam and hunt, so I say you stay with Sam and I will go find the wolf-bitch."

Dean didn't remember giving this girl the keys to his car. But he didn't really think about that as he grunted, lifting Sam into the backseat. The other girl was still in shot gun and there was no way in hell anyone but him was driving. "That's where you're wrong. He's my brother and you nearly killed him once. I think you've done enough." Besides, he handled Hansen and those other cases without her, why would he need her now?

Rylie stood up straight, slamming the driver's side door shut as she did so, and glared across the top of the car at Dean. "Look, pretty boy, put the damned ego aside, you have no place in this at all. If you don't recall, the two of you got in my way while I was hunting this thing. So either stop bitching or go the hell away." Glaring at him for a few more moments before ducking down to look at Sam in the backseat. "Well, we can take your brother to that hotel that was in town a few miles back, or leave him here to change until I kill that thing." Rylie had already morphed into her stubborn mode, and there was no way this guy was going to tell her what to do.

Dean's fist was balled white at his side. "Give me the keys." They'd drop Sam off, get him secure and then they'd BOTH go and kill this thing. He was about to retort to this Rylie character that it was in fact her that suggested Sam go with her. Whatever. Sam was what mattered. He was family and all he had. "I've got a plan."

"Ah, finally." that was all that came from her mouth as she tossed the keys over the roof of the car at him, pulling open the driver's door and sliding into the backseat careful not to hit Sam as she did so. Looking at the guy on the seat next to her and then tilting foreward to look out the window. "Today would be great, Superman. I've got a bitch to kill." Smiling sweetly as she looked up at Dean once more, pulling the seat infront of her back so he could get in the car. "Wow, a car full of unconscious people. And then of course you and your oh so kind self."

Dean made a face in the review mirror as he started the car. He threw it into gear and make one of the fastest U-turns of his life. He knew the motel she was talking about and headed for that, going at least 15 miles per hour over the speed limit. "How do you want to secure Sam once we get there?" Cause there was no way in hell he was leaving a turning Sam free to wreck havoc on some lame motel.

Rylie dug her fingernails into Dean's seat as he pulled the u-turn, a small smile playing across her face. "Depends, do you want him actually tied or chained down, or just drugged up so much he won't be able to think clearly for a week?" Asking him as she looked up from the seat, turning around to peer out the rear window at the road behind them. "I'd suggest putting him in a tranquilized induced coma, strap him down and even add the chains, just to be safe. Kid seems like he may be a bit a fighter."

Dean kind of sighed and looked in the review mirror at Sam's face. "I just want him..." his grip tightened on the wheel just a bit, "...safe." Chains and rope he had stashed under the back seat and something told him that this girl could do more than tie an over hand knot. Sam was family and there wasn't anyone he'd rather have with him in all this, especially in their mission to find dad.

Rylie turned back around, looking down at Sam once more she nodded with a smile on her face as her eyes slightly glossed over. "Yeah, I know what you mean." Raising her head as she shook off yet another trance to look into his review mirror. "But I am not so sure he will be unless you stop driving like my grandmother." A reassuring smile on her face as she looked back down at Sam. "So tell me this, Superman, why is it just you and your brother hunting the things that go bump in the night, and what in the hell were you two doing in the woods back there?"

"I'm sorry if I don't want to get pulled over with two unconscious bodies in my car." He retorted, stealing another glance at Sam before increasing his speed ever so slightly. "That wolf-chick came out into the road and told us her friends were in trouble so we went to help. It's kind of ... a hobby of ours. What about you? Buffy the Werewolf Hunter?"

Rylie laughed and shook her head. "Do I really look like a Buffy to you? No, hunting werewolves, just a hobby, no big deal. Not like I am trying to save the innocent like you and commando boy here." Shaking her head some she rolled her eyes, hearing her phone ring again for the millionth time in twenty minutes. "Damn that girl is needy." Rolling her eyes she pulled the phone out and clicked it open. "Hello? Wow. Em...calm down and breathe will ya? I'm fine. Yeah, we are on our way back. Yes. We. I am bringing a few..." Rylie trailed off looking at Sam and Dean and the girl. "Friends back with me. Yeah, we are almost there. Give us like...five, well no, he is slow, ten minutes. Right. Bye. Rylie hung up the phone with another eye roll.

Ring ring ring ring. Emily was pacing the floor in room 13, how she got stuck with such a creepy number was beyond her, you think she would be used to it by now, but she wasn't. Throwing her arm down she sighed, leaving yet another message. "Hey Ry, it is me, will you pick up your damned phone? I haven't heard from you since you left to hunt the beast that you think is here. Maybe you are just wrong, and there really is no beast here. Come on, Ry, call me back." Sighing heavily she fell down into one of the two queen size beds that were in the room flipping the phone closed as she stared up at the ceiling. Emily's eyes rolled into the back of her head and flashes and images were seen. ...black car...highway...blood...two boys... the images were over quicker than they started. Gasping loudly as she bolted up, pulling out her phone as she dialed her friend again, sighing happily in relief as she finally answered. "Rylie! Dammit, finally, where in the hell are you? You okay?"

Rylie laughed and shook her head. "Do I really look like a Buffy to you? No, hunting werewolves, just a hobby, no big deal. Not like I am trying to save the innocent like you and commando boy here." Shaking her head some she rolled her eyes, hearing her phone ring again for the millionth time in twenty minutes. "Damn that girl is needy." Rolling her eyes she pulled the phone out and clicked it open. "Hello? Wow. Em...calm down and breathe will ya? I'm fine. Yeah, we are on our way back. Yes. We. I am bringing a few..." Rylie trailed off looking at Sam and Dean and the girl. "Friends back with me. Yeah, we are almost there. Give us like...five, well no, he is slow, ten minutes. Right. Bye. Rylie hung up the phone with another eye roll.

God, she really was starting to get on his nerves. "Who was that?" He asked, glancing in the rear view mirror as he watch Rylie hang up the phone. "You got your slayer network on speed dial? Or was that your actual job? What is it? Pizza delivery? In that case I'll have a small pizza, extra sauce. Oh, and can I have a coke with that? No, make it a beer, it's been a long day. Do you deliver?"

Rylie shook her head a smile on her face. "Well, don't you think you're cute." Rolling her eyes she turned her head to look back out the window. "No, see, that was a message from my Siren club, we have a meeting tonight and they wanted to make sure I could make it." Rylie smiled again and sighed slightly. "Right, I'm sure Sam would want a pizza too, probably meat lovers right about now. " Rylie shifted in the seat to pull her bag into her lap. "If you must know, it was my friend, Emily, she is waiting for us at the hotel. So if you could step on it that would be great. Come on, can't you live a little?"

"I'm going 55!" Dean called back. The speed limit was 40. What was wrong with this girl? Couldn't cut him a break. Damn her. That Siren Club was looking kind of probable at this point, what with the way she'd got Sam off so quickly. "We'll be there in a few minutes so please, keep your pants on." Last thing he needed was a distraction like that in the backseat. Normally he didn't have a type but now... he was sure that this chick was definitely not his type. Too much upkeep.

Rylie glared at Dean's reflection in his review mirror for a moment before leaning foreward and resting her arms on top of the bench seat. Turning her head to look directly at him she forced a fake smile and put on a mocking voice. "Yeah, because you know, since the first moment I saw you, all I wanted to do was take my pants off, and the rest of my clothes too, you are just so damned hot!" Rylie rolled her eyes and coughed. "Give me a break, seriously, could your ego get any bigger? You aren't used to getting shot down are you. Well, here's a first. I don't want to have sex with you Dean Winchester, I'm sorry I'm not an easy whore." Rolling her eyes once more she fell back into her seat, a smile on her face.

Dean pulled into the parking lot and threw the car into park, cutting the ignition. "First off, I know that if Sam were with us that he'd tell you exactly how many times I've been shot down so don't, by any means, think you're special here. Second off, how the hell do you know my last name?" This was starting to border on creepy. Seriously creepy.

--  
ooooooh how does Rylie know Dean's last name?

FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER!

_REVIEWS WELCOME!_


	4. Chapter 4

-1Rylie rolled her eyes and looked up at Dean, shrugging her shoulders. **"Look, Superman, don't worry about it, I know alot more then you think, no time to explain now. We got to get your brother inside." **Turning around again as her eyes did a quick scan of the area. **"Alright, come on, Em is waiting for us in number 13, perfect right? **Rylie didn't wait for an answer before she climbed over the front seat, sitting directly next to Dean and practically ontop of him since the other girl was still in the front. **"Right, if you could get out now, that would be great. You get little wolf boy, and I'll find the rest of the junk, you do have tranq stuff right..?" **She asked looking at him curiously.

"What? I don't know. I think we still have some but not as much as we'd need to keep Sam under." He climbed out the driver's door and opened up Sam's. "You can carry Sleeping Beauty there, right?" Dean picked up Sam's arm and slung it around his shoulders, slipping an arm under his brother's knees and lifting him up and out of the car. Without really waiting for a reply, but staying within earshot he called back, "Room 13, right?"

Rylie rolled her eyes and leaned over the other girl to be sure she still had a pulse. **"Yes. Room 13." **Mumbling a few choice words to herself as she climbed over the girl and pushed open the door, straigtening up she looked at the girl. **"Right, I can do this." **Without another word she leaned down and tugged the girl out of the car, trying not to damage her any further before wrapping an arm around her waist and throwing the other girl's arm around her own nexk as she groaned slightly. **"Damn." **Groaning again as she shifted, kicking the car door closed as she started towards the door, following him. **"EM! Open the door! It's me and these two aren't exactly light!" **

Emily jumped to her feet when she heard the loud car enter the parking lot. **"Way to find great friends, Rylie." **Emily mumbled to herself as she walked over to the door, pulling it open to find some random guy standing infront of it, holding another random guy, this one was unconscious. A smile spreading across her face. **"Wow, way to find great friends, Rylie..." **She trailed off and stepped back holding the door open. **"So...sorry. Come on in, hurry." **Emily slipped past them to help Rylie with the other girl. **"So uh...where did you get _those_ two, and which one do I get? Or do I get both?" **

Dean hurried in. Damn did he wish Sammy was seven again. Even when he was fat, he wasn't that bad. He put his younger brother on a bed and looked back, a skeptical look on his face. "What is she talking about?" He paused before adding, "And I want that long version now. You know, about how you know about Sam and I." Under different circumstances he'd be putting the trademark Winchester charm on the other girl but this was serious.

Rylie looked at Emily and shook her head. **"Em, now is _not_ the time. Just set her down." **She carefully helped lay the third girl down on the other bed and dusted off her hands, looking over at Dean she shook her head. **"Don't worry about it, she is just talking gibberish." **Taking the bag from her shoulders she tossed it onto the bed next to Sam. **"Don't worry about that right now either, we got stuff to do, she-bitch to kill remember? Now are you going to help me tie him up or what?" **She asked tilting her head to look at Dean as she pulled the ropes out from her bag.

Emily nodded and shut her mouth, after setting the girl down she pulled open a closet door and pulled out a suitcase, setting it down on Sam's bed she popped it open to reveal the contents, several crosses, guns, various types of ammunition, several little containers, many other various items and the industrial chains, she pulled out the chains and held them up. **"Wow, Rylie, what is going on? Is this some sort of freak orgy or something...?" **She asked with a smile as she looked up at Dean. **"How rude of my friend, I'm Emily, good to meet you." **Smirking still as she set the chains down on the bed, pushing the suitcase to the floor. **"Alright, seriously, why are we tying the blacked out boy up?" **

"I'd introduce myself but I think Buffy and you here already know who I am." Dean took a set of rope and set about making a slipknot specialty he'd learned. More like a noose really, but modified. One end would go around Sam's wrist and the other to some sturdy. Really sturdy. If Sam woke up he was going to have a hell of a fight in him. "And she probably already told you via the Siren Net what happened so you can drop the stupid act." Dean fitted the end around his younger brother's wrist and started to look around the room for something to attach the other end to.

Rylie looked up only to glare at Dean. **"You are a total jerk you know that?" **Shaking her head she grabbed another rope and began tying several different knots in the rope and then slipping it around one of Sam's wrists, adding hook knot to secure it in place, working quickly and obviously mad about something she looked to Dean again as she wrapped the other end around the inside of the bedpost, tying it in knots too. **"You know, if it weren't for your dad I'd throw your ass out and make you deal with Sleeping Beauty by yourself, see how far you get then." **She finished tying the knots, probably a bit too tightly, but she was mad, going into the bathroom she slammed the door behind her.

Emily took another step back and looked at Dean. **"Who in the hell is Buffy, do you mean Rylie?" **She covered her face with her hands as Rylie went on her tirade, she was obviously laughing as her shoulders were shaking, not looking back up until the girl went into the bathroom. **"Way to bring out the beast there, buddy, damn you know how to push buttons, don't you?" **Shaking her head some she closed the suitcase with her foot and slid it under the bed. **"Actually, I don't have any idea who you are, or who he is, or who she is, I mean, you were sitting in that loud car with her when she finally answered her phone, you heard her, she didn't tell me anything. So who are you? And who are these two? And what is wrong with them?" **

Dean didn't hear a word the other girl.. what was her name... Emily, said. Nothing. Rylie had just mentioned his dad. No, that was the one thing he was not going to let slide. He stopped what he was doing and dropped the rope, walking towards Rylie. His jaw was set as he closed the gap between them. "What did you just say about my dad? Do you know where he is?" This was getting weirder by the minute. Sam. Don't forget about Sam. You have to protect him, Dean told himself. Dad could handle himself for now.. but still.

Rylie rolled her eyes and pulled open the door. **"I said I don't have time to talk about it." **She pushed her way past him and looked at Emily. **"You stay here, with Dean and Sam, try and keep Sam drugged up, cause you really won't want him awake right now. And Dean, I don't know, put him on a leash or something." **Sighing heavily she scooped her bag up off of the bed. **"Do NOT, under any circumstances let Sam go until I come back, understand?" **Rylie didn't wait for an answer before she walked back around the bed, checking the ropes on Sam's wrists. **"I'd add something to his ankles..." **Trailing off she stood to glare at Dean for a moment before heading towards the door.

Dean glowered and followed, hot at her heels. "Don't you dare walk away from this. We're talking about my father now tell me how you know him!" His tone was serious, knuckles white. What he wanted now was answers and not more of her attitude cause as she now knew, he could dish it out just as fast as she could. Dean knew could hunt this thing alone, hell, he wasn't even sure why he was bringing her in the first place. Oh yeah, she wouldn't leave him alone.

Rylie laughed. **What are you my father? You sure sound like him, oh wait you can't be, he's dead." **Taking another moment to glare at him she left the room, leaving the door open behind her as he followed and walked down back to his stupid car. **"I don't have _time_ to tell you about your dad soilder boy. I am trying to save your brother's ass. So can we go please? And if you make it through this alive, I'll tell you what you want to know, because you are like a bitchy, whiny girl that just won't go away right now. **She finished with a nod and pulled open the passenger side door, climbing into the car.

Emily shook her head as she closed the door after the bickering too. **"Damn those two sound like a married couple." **Smirking slightly she went back over to Sam's bed. **"Well strange, boy Sam, I'm Emily, good to meet you. Sorry I have to chain you up." **She shook her head. **"Great, now I am talking to myself...this is awesome." **She took out the chains, wrapping one around each foot, securing it with a padlock and then the same around the bottom bed post. **"There. Now please, try not to kill me." **She trailed off as Rylie and Dean's voices faded. **"God she really can find them. Well atleast you seem like the strong silent type. And the...warm type..." **Emily leaned in pressing her hand against his forehead, not noticing a fever but the sweat was out of control. **"Yeah...you stay here, I'll be right back...not like you could go anywhere." **Emily rolled her eyes and went into the bathroom, mumbling to herself.

Dean got into the drivers seat and wanted to slam the door but... it was his car after all. He closed it and fought back every curse word his brain was daring him to shout. "Fine." Was the only thing he said as he put on his safety belt and started the engine. He had to hunt this thing and kill it. He had to save Sam. His brother needed him. His family needed him.


	5. Chapter 5

-1The sounds of three voices rang in his head as he started to come to. One he knew all to well the other two he couldn't place faces with names. Finally opening his eyes everything seemed out of focus. Till he blinked. He looked around what looked like a hotel room but noticed he was alone. From what he could tell. He tried to move his hands but noticed they were chained down. "** Great...**" he said silently to himself before resting his head back against the set of pillows behide him and closeing his eyes. So it wasn't a dream. What ever happened in the forest wasn't a nightmare. The sounds of teeth ripping through skin and howling still rested in his ears. All he wanted to do was blockem out but he couldn't. The next thing he knew he felt something wet makes its way across his forehead. Which made him open his eyes slightly. The light being to bright in the room. Or his eyesite was already starting to change faster then he thought.

Emily jumped slightly when she saw his eyes open as she carefully brought the wet towel down his face. **"Oh god, you scared me. Rylie said you weren't supposed to wake up..." **She trailed off even though she was stammering. **"Yeah, your brother, atleast I think that is who he is, left arguing with Rylie to go kill something and they left me to watch you, I'm Emily.." **She trailed off again as she pulled his shirt down from his neck and winced. **"Owie...so that is what happened. Werewolf. Does it hurt?" **She rolled her eyes and sat down next to him on the bed. **"Right, too many questions, sorry. I'll just be quiet now." **Going silent as she went back to carefully pressing the damp cloth to his burning skin.

**Oh, Sorry**" he said before watchig her pull down his shift little. Noticing the almost large gap in his shoulder. "** Could of been worse...**" he said closing his eyes for sec. " **Is it bright in here or is it just me**" he said keeping his eyes tightly shut. For some it even hurt to open them at this point. Hell even to move hurt. Soon he opened his eyes again. This time his eyes were a faint yellow then green.

Emily looked at him, raising an eyebrow slightly curious she shook her head but got up. **"No, it really isn't that bright, but I'll turn the lamp off." **She trailed off and turned off the lamp, leaving only the light coming from the open bathroom for her to see. Biting down on her lower lip she sat back down. **"You are going to be okay, I've been around Rylie for six years, and if I know anything about her, she wouldn't ever let someone die on her, especially someone that she seemnigly knows. So how...does she know you two exactly?" **Rambling again she shook her head and rolled her eyes. **"You want something to drink or something? I think that is okay, I just know I can't untie you. Rylie would definetly kill me, and I think that guy would too, he seemed really worried about you."**

Sam smiles "** Dean's been worried about since the first day i walked**" he said shaking his head. "** But i guess thats what big brothers do huh? worry enough till there heads emplode**" he said with a faint laugh but ended up coughing. His throat did feel kinda dry. Hearing the girl ask if he wanted somthing to eat or drink he simple nodded. "**Hmm..got any chicken? or stake on you? i mean this hotel has room service right?**" Sam said raising his eye brows a little looking at her. He was really hungery. and anything with wings or legs would work kindly at the moment.

Emily shook her head, offering him a faint smile. **"No, I think we are going to try to have to steer you away from the red meat right now. How about something light, like pudding or ice cream or something." **She trailed off again she pulled the towel from his face and set it on the table next time him. **"Do me a favor, promise not to try and maul me and I'll consider getting you some sort of meat." She said with a brighter smile as she got up from the bed and wandered across the room. "So...Sam..right? Why were you and your brother out in the middle of the woods, and if he is so protective, then how did he let this happen to you?" **Emily had her back to him, so he couldn't see her clench her teeth slightly as one of her hands went up to play with her earlobe, a nervous habit of hers, she was starting to get nervous this was a werewolf here.

Sam smiled "** I promise i wont try to maul you**" he said with a with laugh before seeing her get up from the bedn. "** Well first off it isn't Dean's fault. More like mine. I went off with Rylie to find the chick that did this to me. Rylie was covering my back like i made her do. But the were-chick i guess knew that and got my from the front.."** . He said with a sigh looking down. "**Hey, Emily is it possible a guy could use the bathroom? i keep the door unlocked wont be long i promise. Plus you trying being in a car for straight 7 hours with no pee breaks**".

Emily laughed when he told the story. **"I can't believe Rylie actually did what she was told, I can bet that she won't ever do it again now, especially after what happened to you." **She listened to him finish, turning around to look at him the smile on her face faded. **" I would, I really would, and I feel really bad about it and all, but I really can't untie you, I thought Rylie was going to rip my head off, and if she comes back and you are untied, I will die a very painful death. I'm so sorry. They should be back soon though, and then you should be able to go." **She shifted uncomfortably and looked at him, the look on her face looking extremely guilty for not being able to grant him something as simple as bathroom rights.

Sam sighed closing his eyes for sec "** Please, Emily i swear i'll be in and out**" he said flashing her his normal -puppy dog eyes-. "** Plus better now then later if Dean and Rylie don't get this thing. Will end up going near a tree..**" he said trying to lighten the mood with whats going on with him.

Emily smiled and then shifted again, biting down on her lower lip. **"I don't know, Sam, really...?" **She trailed off, damn that puppy dog look, she hated that look it always got to her. Sighing heavily she hurried over to the bed and began tugging on the ropes. **"Fine fine fine, but you better make it quick and then get right back here, because if you aren't on this bed when they get back, I'm screwed." **She pulled the ropes off and pulled out the key, unlocking the locks she tossed them to the floor and stood back. **"There, hurry it up wolf-boy." **

Sam smiled feeling the ropes and chains come off. He sat up rubbing at his wrists. "** God tight enough what you guys think im gonna go all hulk on you or somthing?**" he said before climbing off the bed. "** Oh and thanks Em**" he said with smile before going to the bathroom door and going in. After finishing up he flushed and stepped to the mirrow giving his hands a quick wash. "**_ Sammy, Sammy..._**" a faint voice echoed making Sam look up only to see a redhead in the mirror infront of him. He tilted his head and turned around not seeing the girl. "** What the--**" he said before turning back around and looking at her. "**_ Afternoon Winchester hows the shoulder? still hurts im guessing?_**" she said smirking. "** Who the he--**" he said before getting cut off. "**_ Lets say a friend who is gonna give you a more purpose in life. Which like you big brother can't give you. You know he's gonna drag you around like a rag doll till you find your dad. And then he's gonna ditch you Sammy_**" the girl said looking straight at him.. "** Stop calling me that **" he said getting a little bit angery. There were only 3 people he let get away with calling him Sammy. Jess,Dean and his dad. Last thing he needed was some pycho bitch calling him it. "**_ Or what? gonna get some little rock salt and shoot me? Ha good luck. Or wait is your brother gonna -try- to find me and smoke my ass with sliver bullents?_**" she said raising a brow.. Sam nodded "** Pretty much. When he finds you theres not gonna be anything left **" he said with a smirk. "**_ More like when he comes back here. Theres not gonna be anything left of you_** she said with a smile before her eyes flickered a faint yellow. Sending Sam to his knees grabbing on to his chest in pain. "**_ Don't fight it Sam! your just going to make it easier!_**" she said watching him fall.. Sam soon felt his canines grow within his mouth as rested against the ground trying to at least fight off what was trying to come out. "**Em--il-y!**" he screamed the best he could till another wave of pain went through him. "**_ Oh the little girl outside the door. Don't worry Sammy i'll make sure she's the first thing you taste is her blood. Or even little Deany's_**". Sam looked up from where he was looking at the mirror his face starting to change slightly "**..Leave...them..alone...**".

Emily's head quickly popped up, hearing Sam yell out she hurried to the bathroom door and knocked. **"Sam? You alright? Sam..? **She trailed off, looking at the door she pushed it open and saw him glaring into the mirror. **"Sam, what in the hell..?" **Emily looked at Sam for a few moments before going up behind him and shaking him roughly. **"Sam! **Looking at him totally confused she looked into the mirror and then back at him. **"Sam! Who in the hell are you talking to?" **God this shit was just getting weird, well he was traced like, only one way to break that. Turning around she looked for something heavy, not finding anything that wasn't bolted down she groaned and winced as she brought her fists into the mirror, managing to shatter the glass but cut up her hands at the same time. Ignoring her hands she looked at Sam again, grabbing his shoulders she shook him once more. **"Sam! Can you hear me?" **

Finally the pain stopped soon as the mirror was shattered into pieces. Sam closed his eyes and tried to get his normal breathing back. Feeling some one grab his shoulders made him look up and open his eyes. Which were now more like dog like. "**...Tha….n…ks..**" he said shaking his head as tried to stand up again but failed half way and ended up falling again.

Emily attempted to look him in the eye. **"Yeah, no you aren't." **Shaking her head she tried to hold him up the best she could but ended up falling with him when he hit the floor. **" Whoa. Come on now Sam, I just need you to make it to the bed, that is it." **She slowly got to her feet and lowered her hands for him to grab. **"We both know that I can't carry you, so you are going to have to help me out a little bit, come on, I know you can do it. **She eyed him warily and continued to ignore her hands, which were bleeding quite rapidly from several differnt slashes. **"Ready? On three. One...two...three." **She trailed off and pulled back some, holding tight to his hands.

As soon as he heard three with the help of Emily he stood up. Putting some of his weight on Emily. Even though he tried not to. "** We..gotta warn Dean and Rylie**" he said his voice kinda sounding faint. "** She..knows that there looking for her..its..a trap..we got to stop them**" Sam said the best he could before feeling himself get lowered to the bed. Wincing slightly as he fall against it. "** She's gonna kill... them**" Sam said looking at Emily.

Emily's face was twisted into an oddly concerned look, how could she care so much about some boy she just met? But the guy was really hurting. Helping him sit down on the bed as she stood back up, pacing the floor infront of him. **"Well? What are we going to do? Rylie is stubborn as hell, and she won't listen if I just call her and tell her to get back here." **Bringing a hand up to her mouth she began chewing on one of her knuckles nervously. **"Don't you think Dean and Rylie can handle themselves? I don't think they are going to come back until they finish what htey started to do...but you can try if you want." **She sighed slightly and pulled out her phone, pressing a few buttons before handing it to Sam. **"Rylie's phone should work in the woods, it's satellite, not tower. Ask her for Dean, she won't listen to you." **

"** There both hot headed and stubborn. As of now there just mice in her trap **" he said before taking the phone from her hand. "** Thanks**" he said with a nod before pressing the phone to his ear hearing it ring. _Come on, come on don't let me to late please _he said within his head as he heard the phone ring several more times.


	6. Chapter 6

Rylie had to bite down on her lip to keep from laughing at Dean and his pouting, it was quite funny after all. Crossing her arms infront of her she kept her mouth shut for once as she turned to look at the window, allowing them to ride in silence for a few moments as they headed back into the woods, resting head head against the doorframe. Finally breaking the silence, she spoke softly, not looking at him. **"You'd do anything for your brother, wouldn't you?" **

Dean shifted in his seat. He looked to Rylie and then back to the road, adjusting his grip on the steering wheel. "Yeah, I would." His words were laced with uncertainty. He didn't know this girl who apparently knew everything about him. Including about his dad. Could he trust her? But in all honesty, did he have another option at this point?

Rylie nodded and continued gazing out the window, her hard outer shell was beginning to form back up, why wouldn't it? She was getting ready to hunt with some guy she didn't even know, that definetly wasn't safe. There had to be trust in a duo or someone was going to get killed. Rylie raised her hand and pointed. **"That's the spot where we earlier, by the old shed." **Placing her hand on the door she looked at him this time. **"Would you die to save him?" **

Dean pulled over and stopped the engine again. He climbed out, going to open the trunk to get his guns. Silver bullets, too. He had a shotgun for the moving target, and a short range weapon as well. Silver bladed dagger for his back up. "You got your own weapons or you want a rental?" He asked, his left hand on the trunk, ready to close it when she said no.

She slowly got out of the car, her bag still strapped securely around her shoulder she hugged it to herself and looked around dazed, hearing him speak she looked back at him. **"Huh?...No, I'm good." **Shaking her head slightly she pushed her hair back behind her shoulders and stepped infront of the car. **"Well Superman, your turn to play commando troop, now isn't it?" **Looking up at him as she walked to the edge of the woods.

Dean closed the trunk compartment. "Hardly." He muttered, moving passed the girl. He had a night vision bit that helped him see when he was in the dark. It helped when you were hunting things that could do about the same. Only better. "Let's just kill this bitch and get it over with so you can tell me about my dad."

Rylie nodded and pushed her hair back, a habit of hers when she was focusing in, and killing the annoying wolf was definetly something to focus on. Rylie sidestepped a fallen tree and continued into the woods. **"Don't get me killed, Superman, or I will come back to murder you. **She stepped infront of him, her right hand resting in her bag, her other hand holding tightly to the strap as she looked around, extremely alert.

"Yeah, well, lucky for you I can exorcise a spirit in my sleep." Dean replied, moving down a narrow path, keeping his voice low and looking around, ears alert for any sign of this girl that he should've killed when he had the chance. If Sam turned... he'd never forgive himself. Bring him back into this world of fighting evil things just to make him one.

**"Right, wouldn't that be lucky for you?" **Rylie asked, her voice low, her hand finally pulling the double barrel shot gun from the bag that she had been so desperately clinging to. Holding the gun infront of her, she slowly turned in a circle, her ears were more alert then her eyes which may or may not have been a good thing. **"Damn I hate this part. Wait like sitting ducks...You see anything at all there, Mr. Spy Man?"**

"No, nothing." Dean replied as evenly as he could while keeping his voice low. Well, lower really. His ears had become more of his eyes than anything at this point. He was crouched down, ears straining for anything that he could make out amist the animals that resided there. Something? No, just a squirrel. Damn it all where was this thing? If she wanted him so bad what was she waiting for?

Rylie shook her head, turning in a full circle as they came to a stop she sighed. **"Something doesn't feel right." **She jumped when she felt the familiar vibrating in her pocket, pulling out her phone her eyes widened. **"Oh god, you have got to be fucking kidding me." **Looking at Dean with an eye roll she opened the phone and put it to her ear. **"Emily! What in the hell? Are you trying to get us mauled by the were-bitch?" **Rylie was whispering, but it was quite a loud whisper, and she definetly wanted to kill something right now.

Dean looked to Rylie with an indescribable look on his face. Something like a mix of annoyance and sheer frustration. He shook his head and stared back ahead, his ears alert as ever. What was that? Too big to be a badger or anything like that... a wolf maybe? Did they have wolves around here? Well... werewolves...

**"Sam..? Why in the hell are you calling me!" **Rylie glared at Dean rolling her eyes but continuing her rant. **"How in the hell did you get untied! Dean? Yeah, Dean is right here, why wouldn't he be? Fine. Hold on!" **Rylie looked to Dean and held out her phone. **"Apparently I am playing secretary, and Mr. Winchester, you have a call from the Were- Mr. Winchester." **Rolling her eyes she tossed the phone at him.

Skeptically, Dean put the phone to his ear. "Sammy? What's going on?" How the hell did his brother get loose! Where was what's her name? Emily. Yeah, wasn't she supposed to be guarding the boy, keeping an eye on him? And more importantly, keeping him drugged up enough so that even if he did come to he'd be too out of it to do any damage?

Sam smiled hearing the voice of Rylie come through the phone. "** Hey Rylie, look long story short is Dean with you? or in other words is he in once piece**". Next thing he knew he heard the sound of Rylie handing Dean the phone. "** Look, Dean its a trap you have to get out of there and fast. She knows that your looking for her. Its what she wanted you guys to do**" he looked over at Emily for sec. "** We sho---**" he was cut off to the sound of breaking glass. Making him drop the phone. Next thing he heared was screams coming from a few rooms down where he and Emily were. "** She's here **" he said looking over at Emily direction for a sec.

Rylie's smile fell as she turned to look at Dean. Raising an eyebrow slightly she stepped closer to him. **"What's wrong?" **Looking around, Rylie put her hand to her stomach and winced. **"Wow. Something defiently isn't right." **Rylie looked around just as the screams came from the phone that was up to Dean's ear. Looking up at him again she nodded. **"Told you so." **Not waiting another moment she grabbed onto his arm tightly and started running out of the woods as fast as she could, dragging Dean along with her.

Dean sprinted through the woods with Rylie. "It was a trap. She lured us out here. She's back at the hotel. Dean practically threw himself into the drivers' seat and slammed the door, waiting for Rylie to catch up. She was only a step behind him but he couldn't exactly leave without her. Well, he could be he wouldn't. As much as he hated to admit this, he needed her to fight this thing off. Even when he was fighting with Dad they always went in teams.

Rylie slid quickly into the car, close behind him, not even having her door closed before she pushed down on his leg causing him to hit the gas pedal. **"Go!" **Slamming her door shut she winced at the sound, her fingers tapping quickly against her legs as she looked out the window. **"Speeding ticket or not, this time you really do have to go fast, dammit." **Rylie looked at him suddenly. **"What if we don't make it in time?" **

"Oh," Dean replied as he quickly shifted into drive, "we'll make it." He hit the gas hard and the car peeled out onto the roadway and Dean was easily going 70 in no time. _God, please let Sammy be okay. _There were a milion scenarios running through his mind on how this could've happened. How'd Sam get loose in the first place? How'd the were-chick know where they were? Had she followed him?

Rylie had moved her hand, now she was gripping the dashboard so tightly it was causing her knuckles to turn white. Eagerly looking out her window for some sign of the hotel. Raising her hand up suddenly she pointed. **"Dean! You're going ot miss it!" **She winced and grabbed onto the seat as he turned. **"God I am going to love killing this bitch. She's caused me so much more trouble than she is worth." **Grabbing her bag she pulled it off and dropped it on the seat next to her taking random items from it and shoving them in her pockets. **"You ready? **

Dean barely remembered to put the car in park as he jumped out and closed the door with almost a slam. He nodded, "Hell yeah." He just wanted this thing dead as fast as possible. For once, not that he'd admit it out loud, Rylie was right. This thing was a lot more trouble than she was worth.


	7. Chapter 7

" **If he wont come to me…then I'll just come to him **" she said as she made her way from the woods and towards the Johnson Hotel. She looked up for sec noticing the clouds slowly make there way past a glowing full moon. She smirked " **Show time..**" she said before closing her eyes for sec and taking a few calm breathes before feeling her bones start to crack making her drop to her knees and let out a painful scream. Her normal slender form morphing into a more muscular form. After the transformation was complete she stood up on her know larger legs and let out a long and loud howl before smirking. Her dog like fangs baring them selves over her now long and narrow mouth. She then went back on to all fours and quickly raced towards the large hotel. Knowing Sam would try to contact Dean and the little bitch that had been on her tail literally for the past 4 weeks. The faster she changed Sam the faster she could take care of the rest. But of course she would lay a finger on the elder Winchester brother. That was one of the test she was gonna leave up for Sammy boy. She stopped abruptly dirt flying off her feet as she did. She sniffed at the air before getting the scent of Sam. Her feral like eyes looking up at one of the hotel windows. "** Close enough **" she said before jumping and breaking though one of windows. Scaring a young couple. She smiled before grabbing the guy and whipping him out side and to the ground below. She then tilted her head to the young girl cowering in a corner. Hailey brought up her large paw like hand and was about to force it down across the girls body before the scent of Sam becoming stronger. "** Almost time...**" she said with a smile before she looked back at the girl. "** BOO!**" she screamed with a smirk before seeing the girl run off scared. Hailey then looked at the mirror across from her. "** Hmm...no..**" she said before closing her eyes and slowly changing back to her human form. "** There must better..**" she said before grabbing some jeans and a shift from the girls closest that had ran off. "** Come out come out where ever you are...**" she said before tying her red hair into a pony tail. She then quickly followed the scent of Sam leaving the young girls room and came up to room 13. She thought for sec before bringing a hand up and lightly knocking on it. Only to see Sam open the door and look at her. She tilted her head " **Hey Sammy **" she said before she well pounced on him sending him to the floor. "** Haven't we been here before?**" she said with smile before looking down at his shoulder. Already noticing it had started to heal. "** Times almost up Sam. **" she said before digging her long finger nails into the shoulder of him.Only to hear him scream like when she had bit him. It was almost music to her ears. Why not play around with him for a little while.

Emily took a few steps back shaking her head as the other girl entered the room. Her eyes widening in shock as she froze. Looking around for a few moments desperately she reached over and grabbed the lamp off of the table. **"God you psycho bitch, go away!" **After she said that she swung the lamp as hard as she could at the girl's head. Looking at Sam she winced and took a few steps back. **"Alright, now maybe that wasn't such a good idea..." **Trailing off as she continued to step backwards. _'Rylie...Dean, where in the hell are you two.'_ Her eyes were trained on the werewolf, since she wasn't a stupid girl she pieced things together quite quickly, and pretty much assumed what was going on.  
Hearing a knock at the door. He slowly stood up and walked over to it. He looked over at Emily for a sec. "** Maybe its Dean and Rylie **" he said with a confused look. Maybe Dean just drove like mad man to get here. He reached forward and opened the door. Only to see a face he all to well. His eyes went wide before the chick pounced on him. Using her in human strength against him. "** Get.The.Hell.Of.Me**" he spat looking at her. Next thing he knew he felt her nails dig into his shoulder. Making him scream out. He tried to get her off but he couldn't. His eyes went wide watching Emily raise a lamp and smash it over the girls head.

She smiled looking down at Sam "** Why? your gonna get use to me being on -top- Sammy **" she said with small laugh. Before feeling smack her across the head. She shook her head glass coming off her head. "** Stupid girl..**" she said before she climbed off of Sam and over to Emily. Grabbing her by the throat and pinning her to the wall. Holding her off the ground a little as she squeezed her throat. "** Want to be meal of the day?**" she said her eyes glowing a ferce yellow as she held on to Emily tightly. Hearing soft choking sounds coming from her. Haliey smiled looking at Emily as she held her. "** Maybe you want to be Sam's first kill hmm? since **" she stopped before leaning in slightly and sniffing at Emily. "** Aww you like him**" she said with a smile. "**But thats to bad. He's already taken **" she said before throwing Emily against anothe walla across from her and Sam.

Sam rolled on to his side letting out a few faint coughs before watching Emily get thrown up against another wall. "** NO! **" he screamed as he stood up and ran over to her. "** Emily? Emily!" **he said lightly tapping her in the face trying to her wake her. He only her head moan slightly but didn't open her eyes. He sighed before turning his head and looking at Haliey. He glared as stood back up and stepped away from Emily. "** She has no part in what your doing so leave her out of this **" he said clenching his fists tightly his knuckles going almost pure white.

Hailey smiled watching her soon to be mate check over the girl she had just thrown. She crossed her arms over her chest with a smirk. She then watched as Sam stepped away from Emily and over to her. Hailey tilted her head at Sam with a smirk. She could sense the hate building in side of him. "** Ahh, that a boy. Come on let the hate of me take over. You know you want it to. Its what you were born to do Sam **" she said looking straight at him. "** Let the feeling course through you. After Emily i'm gonna enjoy ripping your brothers heart out of his chest **". She said before stepping a little closer to him. "** And im not gonna be the only one enjoying it Sam. Cause when i do your gonna be right beside me. Watching as the light leaves Dean's eyes. His last breath escaping just as death takes him. And your gonna love it just like...me**".

Her voice seemed like an echo as it kept repeating in his head. For some reason he couldn't block it out. Its like he wanted to hear it. "**_ No..._**" he said faintly. Before flashes started to appear in his head. Blood, screams, howling. He dropped to his knees his hands going to his hea trying to make them stop. "** NO! **" he screamed starting to feel like he did when he was in the bathroom. But it was far worse then it. The flashes became for violent and more visable as they clouded his vision making him scream out again.

Emily rolled over, groaning, everything was still swimming in and out but she had to get up. Her memory for the moment was a bit hazy but she remembered the girl, and Sam being on the floor and then the girl talking on and on, and she still seemed to be talking. Coughing she forced her eyes to remain open as she scanned the hotel room, managing to pull herself to her feet slowly with the help of the wall. Damn lady, who throws someone into a wall. Honestly. Emily looked around, blinking rapidly. **"Sam?" **She could hear the screaming that was as much. **"Sam! Stop it. Don't let her get to you. Just block her out, you can do it." **  
Hailey smiled watching Sam finally cave and drop to the ground. She stepped over to him and bent down. "** Looks like your brother is gonna be to late to save you. Pity. Would of enjoyed killing him and his little girlfriend Rylie. But know since i have you right where i want. Its just a matter of time Sam **" she said with a smile before looking around a little hearing Emily. "** Its to late Emily! Sam is as good as mi--**" she was cut off due to feeling Sam stand up and wrap his hand around her throat pushing her against the wall roughly.

His breathing became heavy as he tried to hold on just not for himself. For everyone. Soon the voice of Emily appeared out of no where making the flashes slow down a little. "**_ Em..._**" he said silently before the voice of Hailey came back the pictures forming again. He could feel his body start to change as he sat on the ground. Not being able to take it anymore he stood up and grabbed Hailey by the neck forceing her hard against the wall. His eyes now a firy red color as he squeezed her neck.

Hailey let out faint choking noises as Sam's hand squeezed its self around her neck. She brought her hands up and wrapped them around his hand. She noticed his eyes and only smiled "** Stupid..mortal**" she said as she pryed his hand off her neck. She only smirked before back handing him to the ground. She brought a hand up to her neck and rubbed it lighty. "** You little bastard. Just cause you caught me off guard. Doesn't mean i'm gonna make this easier for you..**" she said before kicking him in the stomach as he laid on the ground. Hearing him cough out for air. Due to her knocking it out of him.

Emily coughed again, spitting out some blood this time, oh yeah, that was always good, probably ended up cracking a rib and piercing a lung or something. Sighing she pushed off of the wall, taking a moment to find her balance as she eyed Hailey. **"Right, because he looks totally willing to be yours. I mean, when someone is trying to choke someone to death, that always shows love." **Emily was leaning back against the wall, holding just above her stomach since it hurt like a burning fire when she moved, she was trying to keep as much distance between her and Hailey as possible, but still distract her from him. **"Come on, Sam, hang in there, they will be here soon. Just hang on." **

Hailey smiled as she looked at Emily. "** You know he can't hear you**" she said turning her head and looking down at Sam. "** It wont belong you know. I can already feel the human side of him slipping away. He'll give up sooner or later. I'm amazed he's survived this long. But we all know Sammy's well different from other humans **" she said turning to look back at Emily. Haylie sniffed at the air slightly before smiling. "** Hmm...i love the smell of blood in the afternoon**" she said looking at Emily with a smirk on her face. She stepped away from Sam and over to Emily grabbing her and forceing her against wall. She leaned in and licked the side of her face. Getting some blood on her tongue. "** Hmmm, still fresh..you should really get that looked at **" she said before back handing her to the ground. "** Now this time stay down and let me finish what i came for..**" she said before stepping back over to Sam and kneeling down. Grabbing his head in her hands. "** Goodbye Sam **" she said with a smirk before wrapping her hands around his head. She started to talk in some other language as she held him.

Rylie hurried up to the door, she didn't even bother closing the car door. **"God this is going to be sweet, just grab your brother and get him out of here, Dean, take Emily too." **Rylie smiled and looked at the door with the shiny 13 on it. Raising her foot she kicked hard at the door, hearing and feeling the satisfying crunch underneath her foot as the door practically crumbled. Pushing her way into her room she raised the shotgun that was previously awaiting eagerly at herside, pointing it directly at Hailey's back. **"Hey. Were-bitch, wanna take a few steps back? I think you are invading his personal bubble a bit too much." **

Soon as Rylie busted into the room he felt Haylie let him go making him drop to the ground. Letting out few faint coughs. He raised his head looking around a little. Seeing Emiy on the ground. He winched before he half crawled over to her. "** Em, we gotta go..**" he said looking over at Haylie for sec. "** Rylie shoot her!**" he screamed knowing if Rylie did. What ever was happening to him would stop. Either good or bad. All he wanted was the pain to stop.

Dean pulled the gun out from his pocket and aimed it at the werewolf. He moved between her and Sam and fired once, the shot missing the heart and instead hitting the arm. "Sam, can you get up?" Dean asked, his voice already in the soldier mode his father had taught him. One glace at Emily and the situation wasn't promising. What would Rylie do now?

Emily sighed and rolled over onto her side, pulling herself to her feet again this time more slowly. spitting out another mouthfull of blood. Damned wolf. Emily looked to Dean and then Sam, before looking at Rylie who was standing in the doorway still. Not wanting to move because Dean and Rylie looked psychotically pissed and there was no way she wanted to be on the other end of either of their wrath. Knowing Rylie she wanted to dismember the bitch and Emily wasn't going to stop her. **"Sam. You are alright? Sam?" **

Hearing a voice come from behide her made her drop Sam and turn. A smile curling apon her lips. "** Pleasure to finally meet you Rylie**" she said before she noticed the elder Winchester enter the room. "** Took you two long enough**" she said with faint growl looking at the guns pointed at her. "** If you kill me its only going to end slowly and painfully for Sam...**" she tilted her head and looked at Dean. "** And you wouldn't want that a John .Jr **" she said smiling. "** Knowing the stuff you fight everyday. Is sooner or later going to be Sam. You know as well as i do. If Sam changes your going to have to well kill him**" she said before turning her head and looking at Sam. "** Tic tock tick tock...**" she said with a smirk looking back at Dean.

**"Thank you Alex, I'll take, 'I'm a lying little bimbo for two hundered please?" **Rolling her eyes dramatically she shook her head. **"Yeah, or try again, we kill you were-bitch, and Sam turns back to normal. You kill the bitch, fixes the problem, that is how it always works." **Rylie's glance slid over to look at Dean, her gun was still in the air, pointed directly at the heart of the werewolf. Suddenly she dropped her gun and slid it across the floor, intending Sam to be the recipent of the gun, after sliding the gun, Rylie stepping into the werewolf as quickly as she could, the silver knife that she had taken from her bag earlier was pressing into the skin just over her heart hard enough to draw blood. **"God, you've really been a pain in the ass, you know that?" **

Seeing the gun make its say over to him. He grabbed it with both hands and raised it. He looked at both girls as he started to pull the trigger back. His vision was out of focus so he couldn't if he was aiming at either Rylie or Hailey. He shook his head trying to gain back what focus he had but it wasn't working. It just seemed to get worse. He blinked a couple times but everything stayed the same. It looked like a tv screen that seriously need to be either fixed or smashed. "**Dean..i...i..can't see**" he said the best he could well pulling back at the trigger some more.


	8. Chapter 8

Dean's gun was still out and pointed at the heart this time. He fired once but didn't take the time to look where his shot landed as he looked down at Sam. " **It'll be okay, Sam, you've just got to focus, you've got to stay with us on this. Don't you dare turn on me.**" Fraternicide, not exactly the way he'd imagined the Winchester bothers parting ways... and he'd be damned as all hell if he was going to let it happen.

"** I..i can't**" he said well trying to get his vision back but it wasn't working. He could hear Dean telling him to try to focus. He just ended up closing his eyes and pulling the trigger back hearing it go off. Not knowing if he hit what he wanted to hit in the first place. The gun he was holding dropped from his hands and landed on the ground.

Rylie winced as she felt the bullet tear through her shoulder, the familiar numbing sensation was spreading through her whole arm. When she turned to yell at Sam she managed to dodge the bullet that came flying at her from Dean. Looking at the two she shook her head. **"Oh my god! You two never get guns again." **Wincing she reached her good hand up to put pressure on her wound, biting down hard on her lip to keep in her cries. **"Dammit. Good job Sam, I'm glad you can aim." **Glaring at Dean she winced again and slowly fell to the floor, pressing her back to the wall. **"Damn you two, how in the hell am I supposed to protect you if you guys shoot me? Your dad is going to kill him." **There was alot of blood pouring it's way through her fingers and down her arm. Rylie was fighting to stay conscious as she slowly stood up again. **" Dammit Dean! Point at SHOOT. At her!" **

Dean aimed at the wolf and shot just as Rylie said to. It wasn't his fault his brother was turning into a werewolf next to him. It could be a bit distracting at times, you know, your brother changing species and becoming evil. He could just stand back and let it happen. All through his life all he did was fight to protect Sammy. And this what was happening now was juat another fight he had to win.

Soon as his gun dropped he followed and fell back against the ground on his back. He heard Hailey scream out due to Dean shooting her. Hearing her fall to the ground Sam closed his eyes. And started to feel like he did when Hailey first bit him. Waves of pain passing through him. Like a hundred knives stabbing at him all at once. He could feel the the effects of werewolfness start to make there way out of his system. He could hear his heart in his ears as blood rushed its self through him. As it pushed out the last bits of the wolf virus out of him. He let out a faint breath before he stopped breathing. His head rolling off to the side. Not breathing. His heart stopping along side his breathing.

Rylie fell back to the floor tilting her head back her mouth widened and she nodded with an impressed smirk on her face. **"Nice shootin' tex. "** Looking over at Sam her smirk quickly disappeared. **"Sam?" **Not able to move she looked back up at Dean then back down at Sam on the ground. **" Sam! Wake up!" **Shaking her head some she looked across the room at Emily who was still bleeding, but her wounds were starting to heal. **"Em! Get Sam!" **

Emily had sat in disbelief she watched not only Sam, but Dean too both shoot so amaturely. Shaking her head she finally snapped back into it when she heard Rylie calling her name. Rylie was hurt, but that girl would die before she let anyone see her break. Rolling her eyes she pulled herself across the floor quickly to Sam's side. Resting one hand on his neck lightly. Not feeling a pulse she shook her head. **"I don't feel a pulse..." **Trailing off she cupped her hands together and pressed down against his chest five times quickly before covering his mouth with her own and attempting to blow some air back into his lungs. **"Come on Sam, breathe..." **

Dean brushed Emily aside as he was kneeling next to Sam in a heartbeat. "**Sam? **" No response. Nothing from Emily's bad CPR either. Dean opened Sam's mouth to make sure he wasn't choking on bile or blood. Nothing, all clear. From Emily's breaths he could tell that Sam's chest was rising. Another good sign. He laced his fingers together and put the heel of his palm two fingers up from the xyphoid process. His training came back to him. Fifteen compressions to every two breaths. Rate of 100 per minute... " **C'mon Sammy...**"


End file.
